Due to the propensity of peripheral vascular disease patients to develop cardio-vascular and pulmonary disease, a pedal ergometer (The Stresst'er) has been developed to evaluate the effect of exercise in patients with peripheral disease It is believed that the use of a pedal ergometer (Stresst'er) will allow patients to exercise the diseased extremity in an isolated fashion unmasking any significant ischemia, while limiting the stress on the cardiovascular system.